Resistencia de Cuerpos
by dontworrybehappybabe
Summary: 2 cuerpos, 2 mentes, 2 vidas completamente diferentes; Un día despierta en el cuerpo del otro...¿Como regresara al suyo?...una alma. EXB-ALLH
1. El Despertar

La luz empezó a entrar por la ventana, lo cual era de lo más raro, debido a que mis persianas eran oscuras, de color negro para ser precisos, y que yo recordara si las había cerrado...bah...no importaba, estaba demasiado cómoda como para querer salir, pero el hecho de que estuviera cómoda en mi propia cama, hizo que una pequeña voza en el interior de mi mente me alarmada, mi cama era definitivamente incómoda, pero lo que más me alarmó fue que sabía que había ido a la discoteca la noche pasada y había bebido como si no existiera mañana, pero no sentía el dolor de cabeza que debería estar sintiendo a parte me había ido a casa con otras intenciones junto con un chico que se llamaba Jacob que decía tener 21, pero tenía un rostro muy joven por lo mi mente persistía en que mentía aunque tenía un cuerpo precioso. Así que callé mi mente para seguir relajada, al parecer había terminado en la cama de Jacob, tendría que preguntarle donde rayos conseguía estos colchones.

La pequeña voz en mi cabeza volvió a sacudirme y no había duda de que algo estaba mal. El contactó con las sábanas había hecho que mi piel sintiera varios pelos en mi brazo, tanto así como si fuera un varón, rayos tendría que pasar otra vez por la peluquería aunque unas compañeros me afirmaban de las ventajas que tenía al ser lampiña. Abrí mis ojos desesperadamente pues ya se me habían ido las ganas de descansar, abrí mis párpados, como había supuesto antes no estaba en mi habitación, era demasiado elegante, con tonos grises y otros neutros, al costado de la cama había una pequeña mesita de madera que desencajaba un poco con la habitación porque se veía antigua, había una lámpara y una pequeña foto, por pura curiosidad levanté el brazo para cogerlo y un grito aterrador salió de mis labios, no podía...no...no podía ser verdad. imposible, imposible. me estoy volviendo loca, no, no, ¡No!. Levante mis brazos y extendí mis manos, y comprendí que este no era mi cuerpo y lo peor de todo que no era el mismo género. Comprendí que jamás regresé a mi casa en mi propio cuerpo, mi vecina llamaría a los de seguridad si me veía forcejando la puerta de mi departamento, sujete la foto con "mis" manos y supe identificar a quien le pertenecía este cuerpo, ya que el reflejo del vidrio y la foto concordaban. Era un muchacho, bien guapo, era perfecto; ya que todas sus facciones concordaban entre sí haciendo que su rostro fuera...perfecto, no había palabras para describirlo, sus ojos eran los más hermosas e intensos que había visto, eran de un fuerte color verde esmeralda, la piel era nívea y por lo que veía en la foto tenía un buen físico sin embargo lo que más resaltaba de su persona era su cabello, definitivamente no había pasado por la peluquería en un largo periodo, Sabía que este tipo de cosas debería alarmarme pero la vida nunca me había preparado para despertar de un día para otro en el cuerpo de otra persona, así que hice lo que toda persona cuerda haría en mi lugar,

desesperarme.

No tenía la menor idea, ¿como ocurrió? ¿Que hice para merecerme esto? , pero borre esa pregunta de mi cabeza porque sabía que no podía permitir a mi conciencia vencerme.

¿Era mi vida la típica película en la que dos adolescentes cambiaban de cuerpo, se enamoraban y volvían a la normalidad? se casaban, compraban una casa enorme y tenían tres hijos..., No. Los cuentos de hadas no existen, que porquería de película romántica. Aparte, tengo 25 años y juzgando por la foto de aquel chico guapo sería mayor que yo a lo mucho 30 años. Mi cabeza volvió a girar a la foto cuando noté a una mujer mayor abrazándolo. Supuse que por la coloración de los ojos y el cabello debían ser parientes, dio un fuerte suspiro, me había salvado de tener que fingir frente a una enamorada.

Aunque probablemente considerando lo guapo que era tendría que ser un Don Juan o tal vez si tenía alguna o algunas enamoradas, abrí desesperadamente el cajón de la mesita, quería buscar la identidad, números telefónicos, cualquier cosa que me diera una pista de donde estaba, ni siquiera sabía si estaba en el mismo país. Encontré una caja de cigarrillos vacía, al parecer alguien estaba bajo stress, una caja de condones, típico tenía razón en la parte de Don Juan, luego había una libreta con unos cuantos apuntes en una hermosa caligrafía. Tenía una cena con sus tíos por la tarde, después tenía que llamar a Heidi y avisarle que por fin tomaría las vacaciones, Así que nuestro Don Juan trabajaba, de seguro que ganaba muy bien porque con solo ver su habitación o en este caso "mi" habitación, todo era de calidad y marcas costosas.

Seguí leyendo, y al parecer su vida estaba alterada , alguien importante había fallecido, los trazos del lapicero habían trapazado la hoja, y parecía haber estado húmedo como si gruesas y solitarias lágrimas hubieran caído por unos cuantos minutos. Definitivamente un familiar muy cercano había muerto, daba la dirección del cementerio "Saint Lucas" de... Chicago,...Maldición, maldita sea, cojones. Corrí hacia la enorme ventana y contemplé la vista de la ciudad en amanecidas de Chicago. Mierda, estoy al otro lado del país. Eso solo significaba otra cosa más, tendría que buscar un vuelo lo más pronto posible y retener a la otra persona que tuviera mi cuerpo. Rebusque como loca por el cuarto, ¿Donde mierda guardan los hombres sus documentos de identidad?... A que estúpida, revisé otra vez sus cajones y ahí estaba su billetera de cuero fino. la abrí y dos nombres captaron mi atención: Edward Cullen, sonreí para mis adentros, Esto se iba a poner divertido.


	2. Entre sábanas blancas

Definitivamente fue la noche más incómoda de mi existencia. Mis pies me dolían, en especial la zona de los dedos, mi pijama me incomodaba diablos lo peor de todo era la jaqueca que tenía. ¿Huelo a licor?, tendría que pedirla a la puta de Zafrina que lavará por una puta vez la maldita ropa y que haga su puto maldito trabajo en vez de babear como la perra que es. Relájate, Edward, _pensé_ recordando que no tenía porque molestarme.

Decidí tranquilizarme para que no empeorase el dolor de cabeza, pensando sobre mi problema con las amas de casa... tal vez me convendría bien, la compañía de algún viejo mayordomo con buen sentido del humor o tal vez alguno que de buenos consejos. Así no sufro más stress de persuadir a Zafrina o Bree de lo ilusas que son y que yo no les convengo y que me dejenn en paz, creían que un "no" significaba un "en otra oportunidad". Basura; debería aprovechar en la noche hablar con Jasper, tal vez conozca a alguien, mientras cavilaba en mi fuero interno, lo más extraño jamás sentido por mi piel, _sucedió_...dos brazos musculosos me apretaron contra un pecho, abrí los ojos rápidamente, ¿Que mierda?, Volteé mi cabeza, y había un chico moreno, que me miraba con intensidad mientras pasaba sus manos por mis caderas...

-¿Bella?-preguntó con voz soñolienta y seguía apretando mi espalda a su pecho. Reaccioné inmediatamente. Salté de la cama, abatí los brazos para que me soltará porque el tipo pesaba demasiado.

-¿Que mierda?- Horror, esa no era mi voz, esta no era mi estatura. Mis ojos se quedaron paralizados cuando miré frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que quedaba en el baño. Definitivamente esto era una pesadilla, había una chica joven y desnuda imitando las muecas de espanto que se supone que yo estaba haciendo, estire el brazo y ella también lo hizo, toqué mis labios y ella me imitó. Bajó mi mano por mi cuello donde se supone que debería sentir mi garganta pronunciada, pero solo sentía la piel suave y blanda.

-Bella, escúchame; por favor- el muchacho seguía llamándome Bella, así que era así como se llamaba la chica- Lamento, que esto no haya resultado como quería, deberás...que tú significas más para mí, no me arrepiento lo de ayer anoche pero me gustaría que saliéramos como una pareja, aunque si quisieras esperar...yo...yo lo entendería- no entendí nada, mi cerebro no quería procesar la información, cogí la ropa del piso y corrí al baño y le eche seguro. Escuché como el moreno tocaba la puerta del baño varias veces , se aburrió y dijo que esperaría en la sala para darme intimidad. ¿Porque aun no he despertado? ¿Que clase de pesadilla es esta?. Por algún motivo no podía entender lo que estaba pasando aunque la respuesta fuera obvia.

Realmente era un milagro que no halla estado gritando como un loco, de seguro los vecinos me reportarían.

Me levanté cuidadosamente, y observé en el reflejo del rectangular espejo del baño. Si aún hubiera estado en mi otro cuerpo, probablemente me hubiera excitado ante la imagen pero no entendía como funcionaba este cuerpo porque no era el mío, los ojos eran grandes como los de un venado y marrones. Pero no de un típico color marrón oscuro, estos ojos eran preciosos, los labios eran carnosos y de color claro. Mi cerebro se atropelló al espanto de tener pechos...cerré los ojos ni siquiera quería imaginar como mierda iba a ir al baño.

Salí velozmente del baño para cerrar la puerta del cuarto con pestillo, Y busqué ropa en los cajones del armario, pues sentía demasiado frío, no el típico frío que hace en Chicago en las mañanas, sino un frío húmedo. ¿Donde rayos estaba?. Mientras me colocaba los jeans e intentaba recordar como se amarra o ¿sujeta? un brasier. Encontré lo que buscaba: Zapatillas. Aunque estuvieran gastadas servirían. No pensaba usar los tacos. Busqué una casaca y me prepare para enfrentarme al moreno y sacarle todas las respuestas posibles. Pero antes que pudiera sacar el seguro de la llave de la puerta. Sonó un celular dentro de la habitación. Lo encontré dentro de una cartera roja, era un número no registrado por el celular. ¿Que mas me podía pasar?.

Abrí la tapa y contesté.

-Hola, habla Bella- dije inmediatamente esperando que no fuera algún familiar cercano de Bella.


	3. Pacto entre aliados

Quisiera_ agradecerle a Nicole y LOLA por sus reviews_

* * *

_Edward_

- ¿Bella?- respondió mi propia voz del otro lado del teléfono.- Interesante, no sabía que conocías el diminutivo de mi nombre. Bueno en ese caso. ¿'Te interesaría darme el número de tu tarjeta de crédito?; Aunque no me molestaría pasar por un banco a renovarla. De todas formas. ¿Como te encuentras'?.

- Vaya, Vaya, Así que mi querido cuerpo o debería decir Bella. - le respondí amargo- No estas jugando limpio, así que yo tampoco lo haré. ¿'Que esperas?, que me amenaces y luego te de mi dinero. No es que puedas hacer mucho, Aunque tal vez te convendría un nuevo colchón.- grité y me sentí aturdido por mi nueva voz aguda y femenina.

-No eres tan tonto como pensé- susurró ella.

-Ahora, maldita sea. ¡Devuélveme mi cuerpo!- grité pero fue un gritó ahogado, parecía una súplica. Que humillante.

-¿Crees que YO hice esto?- ahora, era ella la enojada.- ¿Porque mierda me haría esto a mi misma? ¿Que conseguiría a cambio?. Lucirme frente a las cámaras gritando: ¡He vuelto! denme un micrófono y mi dinero...

-¿Para que quieres mi dinero?- le respondí frío.

- Para poder viajar a donde te encuentres, atarte a una cama y evitar que te escapes y hagas el ridículo con mi propio cuerpo. ¡Oh diablos!, dime que nada embarazoso a sucedido...- su voz cambió alarmantemente en un tono de preocupación profunda.

-No te preocupes, al parecer tu vida no es muy importante, claro, no es que hayas hecho algo importante para aportar a la sociedad.- respondí de lo más tranquilo, volviendo a tomar control de mis emociones.

-¿Y tu? ¿Si?- respondió bruscamente.

-No todos los días despiertas en el cuerpo de una super estrella retirada.

-¿Porque vives con tu amigo Jasper?- preguntó cambiando el tema de conversación.

-Sabes demasiado de mí, ahora, mi vida personal también- suspire- Me sentía deprimido y fui a visitarle...

-No quiero quedar como la bruja de la historia, me gustaría que seas completamente sincero conmigo y hací yo te daría mi confianza...em...verás yo leí tus cosas privada y se que te gustaría estar en tu casa llorando la muerte de tus padres. De verás, lo siento tanto...yo, ehm... quizás pueda ayudarte a echar a Jacob de mi departamento y luego intentar reunirnos y encontrar o buscar la forma de volver a nuestro cuerpos...y volver a nuestras antiguas vidas...

-¿Se llama Jacob?- quise sonar grosero, pero mi voz salió aduladora. Ella solo resopló entendiendo que sabía que intentaba cambiar de tema.- Bueno, eso suena razonable. ¿Voy yo o vienes tú?- pregunté curioso por saber más de ella.

-Voy yo, entonces ¿Amigos?.

-Que te parece si por ahora...solo...¿Aliados?, ya sabes yo tengo tu espalda, y tú tienes la mía, aunque ahora suena más literal...- ella río y su risa hizo que mi mente volviera a buscar recuerdos de mi infancia en donde el sonido de mi risa era ligera, suelta y cargada de alegría.- Y Bella...gracias por tu pésame.

-No hay de que Edward, pero volviendo al tema. No te enojes conmigo, intenté sacar el buen jugo al asunto...y bueno digamos que pretendía escapar y ser un criminal en búsqueda de recorrer el mundo con mi propia mente y hacer las cosas que nunca hubiera podido ser con mi propio yo...y bueno, luego recordé que no sería muy fácil por asuntos económicos e intentaba buscar alguna forma en chantajearte...pero...para tu suerte tengo moral.- ahora el que reía era yo. Entendiendo para que quería el número de mi tarjeta de crédito.

-¿Como sacó a Jacob? No se va, te juró que ya pasó una hora y sigue en tu espera.

-¿'Que sucedió ayer? - preguntó.

-Jacob insinuó que tuvieron sexo...y estabas desnuda o bueno yo estaba desnudo- al otro lado del teléfono se escuchó un gemido de angustia.

-¿Que sucede'? ¿Eras virgen?- mi voz sonó demasiado interesada y esperaba que ella no lo hubiera notado.

-Es que...verás...mi madre creció educándome de modo que me "guardara" para el matrimonio y dándome ejemplos de cosas que podría evitarme al no teniendo sexo...como tú sabes, VIH o un embarzo no deseado y cosas así. Ahora, si de verdad sucedió...Mi querido Edward tendrías que hacerte una prueba de embarazo dentro de algunos días...- su voz se volvió un susurro y se calló

-Mierda- me quejé; que asco, no quería ni saber como se sentiría estar embarazad"o".- No se porque pero tengo la sensación que tu cara esta avergonzada.

-Bueno, verás no es fácil ir al baño como hombre, la primera vez...y le acabo de contar a un extraño mi falta de vida sexual.- solté unas risillas.

-¿Y no mataste a alguien con "eso"?.

-La verdad es que estoy decepcionada de lo pequeño que es Eddie Jr.- ahora ella tenía toda mi atención.

-Bella, no debería avergonzarte el admitirlo. yo soy virgen.- dije de lo más normal.

-¿'QUE?- sonaba demasiado alterada, pero definitivamente más sorprendida que alterada- Hermano, tu cuerpo esta excitado 24 horas al día...¿Eres homosexual'?.

-Ah, entonces no soy tan pequeño como dices. Bella seguiría con esta conversación sino fuera porque sigo escuchando los pasos de Jacob en tu la sala.

-Pregúntale si usaron protección, y luego dile que no estas interesado. Que amas a otra persona y que si no se va vas a llamar al señor del primer piso. En mi refrigeradora hay comida como para 4 días, Así que probablemente sobrevivas ya que estaré allá mañana.

-¿Mañana?- la interrumpí.

-Estas al otro lado del país.

-¿Donde?- le pregunté mientras abría las cortinas y veía el cielo nublado.

-Washington, el Pueblo de Forks te da la bienvenida...

-Mierda, Mierda...

-No exageres, no creo que te pierdas, a parte varias personas te conocen o bueno te reconocerán...pf...ya sabes a que me refiero.- lo decía como si fuera de lo más normal.

-¿'Debería saber algo más?

-Naciste el 13 de setiembre, tu nombre completo es Isabella Marie Swan, y...mejor revisa mis cosas y aprenderás de mi vida cotidiana más rápido. Ahora, ¿Como hago para llegar al aeropuerto?-ahora, era mi turno de darle instrucciones.

-Primero, llama a Heidi, mi secretaria y dile que cancelé todas mis futuras reuniones y que Jasper o Benjamin me reemplacen, diles que he querido tomar unas vacaciones muy largas y son vacaciones espirituales para reencontrarme con mi yo interior. Luego, entra por mi laptop, que está en mi maletín negro por algún lugar del departamento y compra el ticket de ida a Seattle y luego te las arreglas desde ahí. ¿Fácil? ¿Comprendes?.

-No sufro de retardo, algún nombre en especial que debería saber...

-Mis tíos los padres de Jasper, Carlisle y Esme Hale. ¡Ah! y la esposa de Jasper, Alice Brandon. Llevan casados 11 meses. Y...haber que más...la verdad no se si me olvido de alguien en especial. Bueno, si aparece alguien hablándote sobre la construcción de un hospital solo asiente y haz como si te olvidaste de su nombre y necesitas que te lo vuelva a decir...

-Que pasa si alguien te reconoce.

-No lo creo...¿No has visto que me he dejado crecer la barba?- le recordé

-Bueno, ya no está.- respondió rápido.

-¡¿QUE?!- chillé

-Incomodaba un poco, Ya Edward no es para tanto. solo era un poco de cabello.

-¿'Te gustaría que me rapará?.

-¡NO!

-Solo es un poco de cabello Bella.

-Lo siento...

-Volviendo al tema del "me reconocerán", Bella, han pasado más de 7 años. No creo que alguien recuerdo al pianista de Edward Cullen.

-Yo si te recordé.- Pero antes que pudiera respondedle, alguien tocó la puerta. Era Jacob diciendo que si no salía iba llamar a emergencias

-Bella, cuídate- y colgué


	4. El avión y la rubia

_Gracias por los ánimos.- M_

* * *

_Bella_

Engañar a una persona requiere de esfuerzos que sobrepasen la moral aprendida. En mi caso, mi padre no era la mejor papá del mundo, de hecho él tenía muchas fallas, pero aprendí a quererle; aunque él me lastimará...No a golpes sino con el poder de las palabras. Causa más dolor el daño mental que el daño físico. Un moretón, una herida, una cicatriz se van y desaparecen, pero los gritos y los insultos permanecen en la mente.

Tenía mis materiales listos, había llamada a Heidi y está me informó que no me preocupará que Ben se haría cargo y que disfrutará de mis vacaciones en una manera sensual. También había renovado la tarjeta de Edward con una contraseña nueva y había abierto tres cuentas diferentes al nombre de Marie Swan en Europa, había armado los viajes con destino a Suiza, Ucrania y Dinamarca para extraer las infinitas cantidades de dinero; pero para pasar desadvertidos, pasaban como joyas enormes.

Me dio un poco de pena la tristeza de Edward, pero tenía que recordar que sentir culpa por alguien que no seas tú mismo, te hacía perder el tiempo. También había contactado a Demetri Volturi, quien había sacado copia de las huellas digitales de los dedos de Edward y de los ojos por si algo desprovisto ocurría. Había contactado a una gitana en Port Angeles que tenía experiencia en estos casos, al principio pensé que me engañaba pero luego me pregunté: ¿Que perdía por intentar?. Arreglé mi maleta con "mis" ropas, materiales de higiene, zapatos, documentos de identidad; etc. Suspiré, no sería tan difícil como lo había planeado.

Estaba bajando del taxi, cargue mi única maleta, si hubiera continuado en mi cuerpo probablemente hubiera necesitado ayuda para que alguien lo cargará. En fin, apoyé la maleta sobre mi hombro y entre al aeropuerto.

Suspiré. Millones (literalmente todas) de miradas femeninas me espiaban. ¿Como Edward podía soportarlo?. Era tan malditamente incómodo. Primero pasó una mujer mayor con su hijo adolescente y me guiño un ojo. Después una madre soltera embarazada y su hija adolescente embarazada, ambas no se habían dado cuenta que le estaban coqueteando al mismo hombre. Y la más notoria era la de la caja de pagos, pasaba su lengua por sus labios y movía sus manos sobre su cuerpo en forma provocativa, su hubiera tenía mente de varón me hubiera excitado pero un exceso es demasiado empalagoso ¡Diré que estoy casado! aunque no tenga anillo. Funcionaría, los padres de Edward eran religiosos al 100%.

Entre al avión a la hora indicada. Me senté en el asiento contiguo a la ventana.

-Hola- saludó mi compañera.- Soy Jane.- Era una rubia menudo, muy bonita.

-Hola- Soy Be...Soy Edward- me lamenté darle mi mano, pues la suya estaba sudando lo cual me incomodó ya que quería secarla contra mi blusa o mejor dicho camisa pero no quería que ella se diera cuenta porque de seguro pensaría que era una persona ruda. ¿Porque me importaría lo que pensará?, después de todo no es mi cuerpo. Así que en su cara, me sequé las manos con una servilleta.

-Lo s-siento tanto- murmuró.

-No importa...¿Porque sudas?- la curiosidad me picó.

-Eres Edward Cullen, ¿Por que no sudaría?- Mierda, mierda, mierda y más mierda. ¡No!¡No!.- No te preocupes no le diré a nadie.

-No puedo confiar en ti- le respondí rápidamente.

-¿Se nota mucho?- ¿Que? esa pregunta no tenía sentido.

-¿Que?- le respondí de inmediato.

-Soy reportera- a los huevos.

-Por favor, dejemos esta charla así.

-Edward, eres una magnífica persona, la verdad es que yo redacté tu biografía para un periódico, verás se que querías ser músico y tocas perfectamente el piano, pero para tus padres no era suficiente y estudiaste en una excelente universidad medicina, te especializaste en cardiología y te asimilaste a los militares. Estuviste en el medio oriente curando y salvando vidas. Aunque estuviste solo un año con ellos y luego te dedicaste a tu carrera musical solo dos años y aun así las personas te recuerdan. A ti y a tu gran piano. Cumpliste los sueños de tus padres aunque fallecieron cuando tenías 18 años y ya eras mayor de edad pero decidiste ir con tu tío Carlisle. Yo te admiro mucho, demasiado para ser sincera, como para gritarle a todos abordo quien eres y arruinar el viaje.

-G-Gracias- le respondí cortantemente, porque mi conciencia quería tener el dominio de nuevo, volviendo a cavilar sobre lo bueno y lo malo, y sobre las mentiras, sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal. Pero, se volvía peor sabiendo que se lo haces a una persona que toda su vida no ha hecho ningún daño a nadie. _Nadie es perfecto-_me repetía mi propia mente. No podía ser tan perfecto, siempre hay algo. Algo de maldad en cada uno.


	5. El espacio

_Edward_

Bella me agrado mucho, de hecho parecía ser de esas personas tranquilas, que escuchan con interés y que no necesitan llenar los espacios vacíos en una conversación. Volví a girar la manija de la puerta después de haber retirado el seguro y salí.

Jacob seguía aquí.

Estaba sentado sobre un sofé crema, y tenía un aspecto horrible.

-¡Bella!- chilló como un niño y luego su rostro se volvió rojizo- Se que ahora sabes que soy un mentiroso.

Hora de actuar me dije a mi mismo, pestañee varias veces como las chicas en los anuncios televisivos, y pase mis dedos para mojarlos con mi saliva y apretando un poco los labios. Jacob abrió los ojos como platos- Bella- respondió para sí mismo.-De que sirve mentir...al final tus recuerdos llegarán y te darás cuento de que te estuve mintiendo.- intentó parecer el chico apenado. "El chico bueno de la película".

No te va a funcionar el código de hombres, hermano.-Te mentí y perdón- Agh, ¿No se daba cuenta de lo pésimo que actuaba?

-Eso si lo escuche imbécil- se alarmó un poco ante mi voz furiosa, ¿Jamás había escuchado a una chica hablar así?- a que parte te referías...- le pregunté cuidadosamente.

-A lo de anoche...

-Jacob, obvio que a lo de anoche, no nos conocemos.

-¿No me recuerdas?- No...a la putaaaaa...

-Jacob, te pregunté algo, ¡ Responde me!- Se acercó rápidamente y me abrazó, me presionó tanto que me di cuenta que él solo quería sentir los pechos de Bella, intenté empujarlo pero era imposible.

-Bella, ¿Estas algo inquieta'?.

-mierda Jacob, SUELTAME NO PUEDO RESPIRAR.- y el troglodita lo hizo.

- Bella, ¿no recuerdas cuando teniamos catorce?

-¿Soy virgen?- era lo único que me interesaba, no quería pasar por una farmacia y preguntar por los cosos..ehm...¿Como lo llaman?...lo que sea que las mujeres compran para saber si estaban embarazadas.

-¿No lo sabes?- grité. Continué, manifestando que si me había dado cuenta que había intentado cambiar el tema. _Edward, calma, calma, no pierdas el dominio._

-Pensé que si te decía que habíamos tenido maravilloso sexo, seguiríamos juntos. Ya que he oído que eres una gatita...- su voz bajo de tono como que avergonzado pero no me importó porque había obtenido mi respuesta ¡Aleluya! grité internamente.

-¡Soy virgen! ¡Maldita sea!¡VIRGEN!¡SIII!- empecé a gritar de felicidad por el pequeño espacio. No tendría que preocuparme por tener alguna infección de transmisión sexual.- ¡PUTA! ¡SIII! ¡VIRGEN POR SIEMPRE! ¡A LA MIERDA!

-¿Bella?...no entiendo que sucede...-ahora era tiempo que Jacobsito se fuese.

-Verás, Jacob, tengo el periodo esta semana, y deberás que me duele mucho- hice un gesto de dolor y coloque mis manos sobre mi abdomen- me duele mucho los ovarios y necesito comprar tampones, la verdad casi se me olvidaba que tenía hambre porque sabes que no comí anoche, pero la verdad es que esto de tenerte cerca me incomoda más y sabías que...-pero antes que pudiese seguir hablando sobre la menstruación, Jacob se despedido balbuceando unas palabras y levantando la mano para luego abrir la puerta e irse.

Fácil, que rápido se traumaban los jóvenes, creo que ahora entendía un poco más a las mujeres, pero la parte "cursi" de decir cosas como "te amo" y "por siempre". No, eran palabras muy fuertes como para un noviazgo pasajero.

Miré alrededor. curioso, Bella vivía en un lugar muy, muy pequeño. Sin bromear, esto era como una ratonera. Supongo que para una persona con un empleo en el cual le pagan un sueldo mínimo no le quedaría otra. Sentándome en el sofá, recordé que tenía pendiente en descubrir como rayos sucedió esto, y principalmente ¿Porque?, Jasper iba a festejar su aniversario de primer año de casado con Alice, mis tíos Carlisle y Esme tenían una donación para huérfanos y otros, y yo tenía mi propio hospital en construcción. Pero mi teoría encajaba en cuando me di cuenta que yo no estaba tan feliz con un simple hospital respecto a mi vida laboral, nunca era suficiente. Quería hacerles una ampliaciones... y un interruptor se encendió en mi cerebro.

Había olvidado llamar a Peter, el amigo de Jasper, para que comprara los materiales que faltaban para seguir construyendo en la nueva zona comprada contigua al hospital, busqué la laptop de Bella, y apenas la encontré, ingrese a internet a escribirle desde mi cuenta a Peter lo que necesitaba, los porcentajes y que alargará la lista de los elementos de seguridad a largo plazo ya que no estaría presente. Lo envié y suspiré satisfecho.

Mi mente me recordó que estaba enredado en una teoría en la cual habían varias cartas sin barajear Económicamente, esta demasiado mejor que muy bien, no me faltaba educación, en la industria de la música querían ponerme el título de leyenda pero no los dejé porque los publicistas solo querían más dinero.

Una especie de cable conectado a mi cerebro, como un enchufé... por primera vez se iluminó y me mostró las mismas imágenes familiares de siempre:

Benjamín y Angela, Peter y Charlotte, Jasper y Alice, Carlisle y Esme y por último Edward y Elizabeth Cullen; todos ellos con sus aros de matrimonio iluminando sus dedos y en cada uno de sus rostros había una sonrisa idéntica, mostrando todos los dientes y sus ojos resplandecientes y luego me miré a mi mismo en mi mente por supuesto y noté lentamente como había un espacio vació a mi lado izquierdo, como si alguien faltase en aquel pequeño espacio.


	6. Inferno

_Bella_

Me desperté con la luz de la mañana, ya que el vuelo tuvo que retrasarse por cuestiones climáticas. Parpadeé varias veces hasta que mis ojos se acostumbraron a la luz y por desgracia 'ehm' mi posición de dormir no era la más cómoda para un hombre y bueno "me dolía". No es que fuera ingenua, solo que no me podía acostumbrar a la idea de que tenía un órgano afuera. Lo peor de todo es que internamente me refería a mi misma como mujer pero si necesitaba hablar con alguien debía cambiar los géneros de las palabras y a veces me confundía...

Me estiré sobre mi asiento y cuando giré mi rostro sentí como las manos delgadas de Jane me arrastraba hacia ella mientras ella cerraba los ojos y suspiraba lentamente y entreabría los labios mientras los mojaba un poco con saliva. ¿QUE?. Me aparté bruscamente y ella reaccionó más rápido que yo y se acercó a mi de modo que yo viera su escote.

-Jane, amárrate la blusa- Mi sonora carcajada se escuchó a lo largo del pasillo, ¿Enserio?. intentó seducirme. ¡Que asco!. De verás que jamás había tenido algún tipo de sueño lésbico en un avión. Pero Jane hizo como si jamás hubiera pasado, se acercó de nuevo pero esta vez para susurrarme algo al oído.

-Edward, yo...te deseo. Ahora. Justo En este momento. Vamos al baño es más privado- su voz parecía ronca. Realmente sus esfuerzos eran nulos. Pobre Edward. Bueno, al menos él jamás tendría porque sentirse solo. Suspiré, giré mi rostro para enfrentarme a Jane.

-Jane, estoy casado- si Jane hubiera sido hombre eso probablemente pudiera haber significado dos cosas. la primera es que si estaba interesado pero preferiría tener sexo en un lugar menos público y la segunda es que estaba haciendo el ridículo y no estaba interesado porque le era leal o fiel a mi esposa. Ella, captó la segunda, como cualquier persona "cuerda". A menos que ...se acueste por placer.

Pero me di cuenta que estaba equivocada en ambos pensamientos, Jane estaba sorprendida, no por la forma en la que la rechace sino porque había mencionado que estaba casado y ella, la mayor fanática del universo y reportero o lo que sea que me dijo que trabajará, no lo sabía. Tartamudeo antes de poder expresarse.

-¿Tu? ¿casado?- pensó que le iba a responder y recordó que ella me había prometido en la noche , de forma tierna y cariñosa que no iba a preguntarme por mi vida personal y al parecer la verdadera Jane salia del closet- ¡Oh! disculpa. La verdad, es que para mí eres un misterio. Has desaparecido tantos años que no pensé que hubieras encontrado a alguien...¿Quien es?...

-Jane- le llame molesto.

-Se que no quieres que nadie se entere y yo te prometí no revelar nada. Pero me pica la curiosidad. ¿Por favor? ¿Por favor? ¿Por favor? , No se lo diré a nadie...

-No- mi respuesta fue simple y cortante, dándole a entender otras cosas. Ella suspiró rendida se daba cuenta que yo no era nadie fácil, me preguntó si así era Edward. Sonó la voz de la asistenta avisando que nuestro vuelo iba a aterrizar en 15 minutos y dio otras indicaciones importantes. Regresé a mi barrera interna, mi mente, y me pregunté si alguna vez en la vida de otras personas, reencarnaban en otras, sabía que existien religiones asiáticas en la que al morir tu espíritu reencarnaba en un animal, también había leído sobre cuando las almas son partidas en dos y se convierten en personas volviendo a estas "almas gemelas", había varias teorías sobre posesiones y la peor de todas se trataba sobre un tal médico Aro que secuestro a un mecánico y a un enfermero y estas personas fueron sometidas a "electrochoques" al cerebro y el médico trato que sus cerebros tuvieran la misma frecuencia que la otra para que ambas pensaran igual. Eso fue aterrador.

Aterrizó el vuelo, evitea Jane y recogí mi maletín; pagué dos taxis para llegar a la verdosa, húmeda, fría, y poco poblada: Forks. Mi infierno personal.


	7. Gitana

gracias_ por los "follows"_

* * *

_Bella_

¿En que mierda estaba pensando?. Por supuesto que la idea era estúpida, Ver a una especie de gitana que usaba hiervas. Había sido mi propia idea y Edward solo tenía que aceptarla.

Nuestro viaje fue más corto de lo normal debido a que el "tráfico" aquí prácticamente no existe. Seguimos la dirección, o más bien él me siguió a mí porque miraba alrededor, miraba las calles, ya que se encontraba en un nueva ambiente, muy diferente al de Chicago.

Llegamos a pie a una especie de local gótico y con varios diseños en las ventanas que gritaba: "Lunáticos". A la mierda. Abrí la puerta y sonó una campanita dorada que anunciaba nuestra llegada. Una joven, bajita y muy voluptosa salió de un cuarto oscuro a atendernos.

-Buenas tardes, que se les ofrece- su mirada era muy posesiva y recaí sobre mí.

Recordé que esa fue la misma mirada que Jane me dirigió y recordé que tenía el cuerpo de Edward y la cara de Edward. Obvio, ¿quién no babea?. Probablemente la señorita tenía un orgasmo mentalmente.

-Tenemos una cita con la gitana Carmen.- Sus ojos parecieron haber salido de una fase mental, en otro mundo paralelo, para luego concentrarse en mis palabras y responderme indiferente.

-Mala suerte, mala hierva. Ella falleció ayer.- Edward, me miraba con rabia, como si el tiempo perdido no se pudiese recobrar. Aunque la verdad, tenía más motivos para estar molesto. Peor, para mí, sino regresaba a mi cuerpo. ¿Como iba a viajar como Marie Swan?.

-Seré yo, quien los atenderá. Pasen- sonrió maliciosamente, como si nos hubiera estado esperando, como si nos conociese de toda la visa, como si supiese lo que ocurría. ¿Me estaba volviendo loca?.

Su mano derecha con largas uñas fosforescentes verdes señalaba hacia una puerta con persianas al estilo gitano y varias piedras colocadas alrededor.

Edward, en mi cuerpo entró primero y por primera vez en todo el transcurso, yo lo seguí a él. La mujer, que era bajita, incluso más baja que mi 1.69. Oh, ya no estaba en mi cuerpo. Probablemente,Edward midiese 1.85 o algo cerca a 1.90.

Como sea , la mujer se apresuró para abrir una puerta desgastada y con la manija oxidada. Y al entrar y mirar alrededor habían tres colchones en el piso y una especie de vasija que hervía hierbas aromáticas. Nos indico que nos sentásemos cada uno ocupando un asiento mientras ella cerraba la puerta. Se sentó nos observó e inspiro el olor.

-Yo soy Madam Sulpicia. Veo el pasado, tenebroso y oscuro. El presente, dudoso y lleno de colorido; y el futuro, gris e incierto.- inhalo más y preguntó- ¿En que los puedo ayudar?- inhaló, se le infló el pecho y cerró los ojos.

Edward y yo nos miramos de nuevo a los ojos a travesando las ventanas del alma, no sabíamos que tanto deberíamos decirle...¿quien se lo preguntaría? ¿él o yo?. Edward fue el que se armó de coraje y empezó a decirle nervioso.

-Digamos, esto como...una teoría...que pasará si...imaginemos que un día, común y corriente, te vas a tu cama y despiertas en la mañana en un lugar diferente, en un cuerpo diferente.- inmediatamente Madam Sulpicia abrió los ojos y nos miró acusadora mente, yo sabía las preguntas que pasaban por su cabeza.

Preguntó- ¿Solo una teoría?

-Sí. respondí rápido.

-Entonces- inhaló otra vez el aroma de la hierva en grandes bocanadas- probablemente se queden así de por vida.

-¡¿Que?!. fuimos ambos los que gritamos. millones de preguntas y pensamientos venían a mi cabeza. ¿Porque?. ¿Como se que ella no miente? ¿Y si dice la verdad? ¿Como te deshaces de tu propia cuerpo?. ¿Que hay de mis sueños?. Se que el pensamiento era injusto , pero me olvide también de otras preguntas y la que más resaltó en mi cabeza fue la de: ¿Que hay con los sueños de Edward?.

Edward suspiró y le preguntó- ¿Que le hace pensar y decir eso?-

ella le respondió- Para empezar con mis explicaciones, recuerda que estamos hablando de teorías- y le guiño un ojo.- No me han mencionado que causo esto, entonces, a menos que sean almas gemelas, no veo otra alternativa.

-¿Almas gemelas? ¿Que nos calificaría como eso?. Digo, en el supuesto caso que seamos desconocidos totales.

-En la casi hora que estamos aquí, su forma de hablar o expresarse es parecida, se miran como si se conociesen de hace varias décadas lo cual es imposible porque ambos lucen en sus veintes. Acaso, alguna vez se preguntaron como es que han llegado aquí juntos, sin asustarse del otro, ¿confiando en el otro?. Yo, supuesta-mente si despertara en otro cuerpo, me aterraría de la persona que estuviese en el mío. Ustedes parecen llevarse bien.

Me sentí mal, por lo del robo a Edward, me abría jurado una Robin Hood moderna si no fuese porque Edward era un buen chico. Me prometí a mi misma que al llegar a casa cancelaría todos los pedidos.

Sujeté mi cabeza entre mis manos mientras mis dedos sujetaban las raíces del cabello, una posición que me mostraba en toda mi debilidad, pero ya no sabía que más hacer ...yo...solo quería que todo volviese a la normalidad. Y entendí la hipocresía que acababa de pensar...como si alguna vez...mi vida hubiese sido normal. Regrese a mi posición normal, y al girar mi cabeza para mirar al que poseía mi cuerpo, y vi mi rostro preocupado con unos ojos brillosos. Y no tenía que pensar para saber que Edward se sentía igual.


	8. Sueño

_Chicos, disculpen, tuve una confusión al subir los capítulos. De hecho borré el capítulo del encuentro por que lo confundí por otro. Pero, ya lo solucione y lo añadiré a este capítulo. :)_

* * *

**_Edward_**

Bella, estúpidamente, me había manipulado para que dijese que sí. Yo ya sabía que ir a verla iba a ser una perdida de valioso tiempo. Yo le había aclarado que "no", ella por teléfono me respondió:_ ¿Que pierdes con intentarlo?._

_yo le respondí: ¡Me estas manipulando!. Podríamos hablar con algún psicólogo._

_-No es manipular, me haces ver como la mala de la película. Solo te trabajo emocionalmente. Respecto a lo de la gitana, no sería lo mismo que intentar explicarle a un médico. ¡Nos creerán idiotas!- bella tenía razón en ese lado de la discusión._

_-Mejor te espero en Port Angeles, nos encontramos haya, Vamos donde tu gitana, y se acabó.- le respondí cambiando el plan original que era el de vernos en el departamento pero tambien intentando parar la discusión, al parecer cada vez que hablabamos terminabamos en un debate, y aambos no nos gustaba perder._

_-Bien- y colgó._

Mi mente me recordó el trayecto a casa, o departamento por un instante: fue corto y aburrido, y estaba muy cansado lo único que deseaba era dormir, y me maldecía por no pasar por alguna tienda y por una maldita vez comprar un nuevo maldito colchón que fuera mucho más suave que la roca que Bella tenía. Otra vez me dio estres, argh...sabía que mi madre tenía migrañas constantes, pero jamás le pregunté al doctor si era algo genético.

-¿En que piensas?- preguntó Bella, de seguro interesada más que preocupada mientras acomodaba las sábanas ya que me ofreció quedarme en su casa y al llegar, ella se dio cuenta que solo tenía una cama, yo le respondí que no tenía problemas si la compartíamos y su cara estallo al igual que un tomate, si , fue más intenso que el rojo de una manzana. Igual que cuando nos vimos de lejos en Port Angeles.

-¿No deberías ser tu la preocupada?. Según tus instintos, te voy a violar. Lo cual encuentro repulsivo por el simple hecho de que jamás he escuchado de una mujer que viole hombres.

-Que tengas el cuerpo de una mujer, no signifique que tu cerebro deje de gritarte que eres Edward,aunque no he visto algunos cambios en tu conducta, por lo que "mis" o sea tus hormonas deben de estar trabajando el doble.- respondió con un aire de inteligencia y una autoestima alta.

-Su majestad disculpe el atrevimiento- imite estúpidamente "mis" o sea sus ojos se reflejaron en mi, molestos y con un toque de furia y sabor a violencia.- ¿Otra teoría más Bella?. Relájate por un pequeño instante, mi cuerpo necesita descansar también.

Ahora, ella estaba seria- ¿Sufres de algún tipo de insomnio que yo no sepa?.- con esa simple pregunta hizo que mi mente me doliera, sabía que yo podría tener migraña, incluso me dolía la cabeza hace unos minutos, no era mi cuerpo, sin embargo...mis alergias, mis problemas de vista, el dolor de cabeza...seguían conmigo.

-No puedo creerlo- susurré para mi mismo, había notado algo que siempre se me había hecho común pero no le tomé importancia.

-¿eres alguna clase de genio? ¿Einsten?- Isabella seguía con las preguntas.

-No tonta- la abracé con euforia- Creo que he descubierto algo.

Ella estaba en shock por lo del abrazo, debo de admitir que tal vez me sobrepase un poco con lo del contacto físico, la solté y giré su cara para que me viera, algo estúpido porque solo necesitas los oídos para escuchar.- ¿Te has dado cuenta que a pesar de estar en el mismo cuerpo, persisten características personales?.

-¿En castellano?.

-Isabella, lo que intentó de decir es que...sigo con mi alergia al polvo, me duele la cabeza por el estrés, y uso lentes de contacto porque me dan miedo las cirugías con láser.- Ella miró al vació, añadiendo y procesando esta nueva información.

-Tienes razón-susurró.

-Siempre la tengo.- ella me miró un poco molesta, sonrió y respondió.

-Ya sabes lo que dicen, Orgullo grande, pene chico-y estalló en carcajadas.

-Sabes, si dices eso en público te van a mirar mal.- Para ser varón, no me molestaba los comentarios sexuales.

-Me miraran mal, porque no encontraran un bulto entre mis piernas- admito que esa si fue una buena respuesta, no pude evitar reírme con ella. Cuando el ambiente se tranquilizo, nos miramos el uno al otro tranquilamente. Sin preocuparnos por nada. Sintiéndonos como en casa. Bostecé. Dos minutos más tarde y ella bostezó, me regaló una sencilla sonrisa. Nos levantamos al mismo tiempo y sin pudor nos desvestimos para colocarnos nuestras ropas de dormir. Después de todo, no había nada que ocultar.

Levanté mi parte de sábana y me despedí de una Bella ya dormida.

Mi mente vagabundeaba en el recuerdo de la calle en Port Angeles, cuando nos quedamos ambos paralizados al vernos, debo admitir que es algo inquietante al ver tu propio cuerpo moverse en la vida real. No podía de dejar de pensar en eso. Nuestro primer encuentro, de lo más anormal posible.

Probablemente desarrolle alguna especie de insomnio por las pocas horas que dormía, (al parecer, tal vez Isabella tuviera razón en la parte del insomnio).

La razón de hoy era completamente diferente a las demás: la común era por el trabajo y hoy no podía dormir por el simple hecho que había visto a Bella, en mi cuerpo, haciendo cosas que todos los humanos hacen, mi mente no podía procesarlo. Pero lo peor de todo, era que había visto a Bella en una cabina de Internet cerca a un restaurante, accediendo a cuentas de distintos bancos. y la curiosidad mataba mi confianza a cada instante, a cada segundo, verla ahí, había traído a mi mente el recuerdo de que necesitaba chequear las transacciones, algo importante que había dejado olvidado.

Cerré mis párpados, intenté dormir y no podía, la verdad es que el problema no era el colchón, sonreí para mis adentros, el problema era yo, que me creaba todas estas preocupaciones y dudas en la cabeza. Muy típico de mí.

No se a que hora o minuto, o si ya era de madrugada, no se en que momento fue que el famoso y común Morfeo se metió en mí y me dejó sin conciencia alguna.


	9. Cintas

_Bella_

Desperté en la oscuridad, sabía que mis persianas estaban cerradas y eran de un color oscuro, por lo que la lyz no pasaba...

...no podía notar nada, giré mi cuello, Edward no estaba y su lado estaba tendido. Se despertó antes que yo.

Me impulse para levantarme y unos lazos amarrados a mis muñecas y tobillos me inmovilizaron...Q...Quee... ¿Que estaba sucediendo?.

Mi ritmo cardíaco aumento, se me dificultó un poco la respiración, porque lo único que estaba haciendo era luchar contra las cintas que me tenían sujeta. Incluso el esfuerzo hizo que me saliera una leve capa de sudor. Empecé a gritar por ayuda.

-¡Auxilio! ¿Edward? ¿Alguien?

-¡Ayuda! ¿Por favor?

-¡Piedad!- Los pasos de alguien en la sala contigua se escucharon acercándose- ¿Edward? ¡Estoy aquí amarrada!.

La puerta se abrió un poco, lo suficiente para que una delgada sombra con silueta femenina entrase. Un rayo blanco de luz me apuntó a los ojos y me cegó por un rato mientras le gritaba a Edward que sabía que era él y que me soltase.

-¡Idiota!. Desata esto ahora.

-¿Quien eres? ¿Donde depositaste el dinero transferido? ¿Quien te envió o contrató? ¿Perteneces a alguna organización? ¿Cual es tu misión?. Ahora. ¡Responde! - gritó mi propia voz, pero con un Edward furioso por dentro.

-¿o sino? ¿Qué me harás?- le respondí


	10. Interruptor

_Gracias_

* * *

_Edward_

¿Tendría frente a mi a una asesina? ¿un monstruo? ¿con quien estuvo hablando? ¿Acaso alguna científica loca?.

No tenía la menor idea, pero lo iba a descubrir. Bella me seguía llamando con los ojos cerrados debido a que la luz de la linterna la cegaba. Mi mente me tenía demasiado ocupado como para prestarle atención.

En la mañana me desperté por una llamada telefónica a mi celular, de un preocupado Benjamín, preguntándome porque había decidido retirar el dinero y regresarlo los días siguientes sin consultarlo con él. No supe que responder porque sabía quien era capaz de aquello, y mi cuerpo se llenaba de furia, tenía ganas de estrangularla y gritarle. Fingí estar resfriado para darle la escusa de porque mi voz no sonaba muy varonil.

Benjamín me creyó cuando le dije que había planeado comprar unos aparatos suizos muy avanzados pero que cambie de opinión a último momento.

Ahora, la tenía atada mental y físicamente a mí.

- O sino, te quedas ahí.- le respondí.

- No soy ninguna agente, asesina, terrorista alienígena. Pero se que estoy así, porgue te has dado cuenta lo de tu dinero...tu sabes... desapareció...

-¿Que creíste? ¿Que no me daría cuenta?.

-La verdad, es que sí, pensé que eras una especie de ogro infeliz y amargado. Pero, ya veo, que tenía razón.

-Si, probablemente, cambien sepas porque estoy así de amargado- le grité.- ¿A donde enviabas mi dinero?

-A Europa, para buenas causas. No bromeo, te aseguró que siempre pensaba en mí como una especie de Robin Hood.- Ver mi propio cuerpo atado y suplicante ante mí, me daban sensaciones de correr y desatarme. Obviamente no planeaba hacerlo, porque sabia la maldad que habitaba adentro de ese cuerpo que antes solía pertenecerme.

-Edward, escúchame, lo siento, de verdad que no quería que esto ocurriera.

-Ya sabes que no confió en ti. ¿Como te creeré ahora? ¿Porque tendría que desatarte?.

-Tu mismo puedes comprobarlo, tu dinero, al final del día, regresará a la cuenta. Se que lo que más amas es cada centavo que hay en tus cuentas. Si jamás lo hubieras descubierto, mañana cerca del amanecer , probablemente nos estaríamos hablando como amantes.- enarqué una ceja dudosa ante el término de "amantes", si había dicho que amaba el dinero , ¿Habría en mí ser algo de amor para una mujer? ¿Para Bella?...

-Desatame, nunca volverá a ocurrir algo así. Te lo...

-No digas, "prometo"- susurré.- Jamás hubiera ocurrido algo entre nosotros, tal vez en otra vida, un mundo paralelo, pero se que jamás me entregaría con los ojos cerrados a alguien como tú. Si te desato ahora, es porque no tengo nada más que hacer aquí.

Me acerque al interruptor de luz. Lo prendí.


	11. Anzuelo

_Gracias por los reviews_

* * *

_Bella_

La confianza estaba rota, pareciese como si un hilo que nos conectaba se quebraba. No nos hablábamos.

Convivíamos en mi departamento durante una semana. Respondiendo monosílabos, asintiendo con la cabeza, turnándonos para usar el único baño.

Me faltó ropa, así que cuando le comenté que iba al centro comercial, suspiró y cualquier cosa que hubiera estado haciendo en la laptop, la dejo para hacer de niñero.

Entendía que lo hacía para que no hiciera el ridículo, pero después de todo me parecía un acto exagerado por su parte.

Estaba leyendo un libro el sábado por la tarde, cuando sentí su peso al sentarte al colchón continuó y se quedo en silencio.

Cerré el libro y me volteé.

-¿Si?- le pregunté.

-Necesito un gran favor.

- Lo que quieras- lo dije sin pensarlo.

-Necesito volver a Chicago. Necesito que vayamos porque tienes que firmar unos papeles en persona por mí.

-Edward. El único trabajo que he conseguido es el de bibliotecaria. No tengo nada más. No me puedo arriesgar a pedir más días libres o pedir la renuncia e irme.

-¿Planeas ir con mi cuerpo a trabajar o que?- me respondio.

-Si vienes conmigo y haces todo lo que te pido para que las reuniones de trabajo salgan perfectas. Jamas te faltará nada. Aunque vamos a necesitar una excusa de porque para tanto tiempo contigo. Y yo para no aburrirme. Veré que puedo hacer con esta especie de cambio de cuerpo- dijo señalándonos con sus dedos.

-¿Y que si jamás volvemos a ser los mismos de antes?. Tendríamos que acostumbrarnos el uno al otro.- le respondí con todas mis inquietudes- Has dicho cambio de cuerpos. Pero que si al gitana tenía razón sobre lo de almas gemelas. ¿Y si es un cambio de espiritú?- le pregunté.

-¿Que diferencia habría?- respondió Edward de lo más tranquilo.- No existen las almas gemelas, Bella. Porque si fuera así, probablemente todos moriríamos solos, o tal vez iríamos en contra de ese instinto. Si tu alma gemela viviera al otro lado del mundo...que oportunidad tendrías de encontrártela y estar dispuesto a buscarlo o buscarla.

-Si lo dices así, entonces estamos en contra de nuestros instintos, el dinero o el no saber no tiene nada que ver.

-Bella, madura en esto, por favor.- sentía que el pequeño ardor que se prendió en mi corazón cuando nos conocimos se iba congelando.

-No.

-No seas terca. Maldición, me hiciste cambiar de tema- el sonrió ante el comentario y vi mi rostro alegre, suspiró, típico de Edward.

Levantó sus manos y las apoyo al lado de mis mejillas, se inclinó de costado, cerró sus ojos, se acercó lentamente a mí y el tiburón se quedo enganchado en el anzuelo.


	12. Chica Pueblerina

_Bella_

Estaba maquillando a Edward, porque él no sabía maquillarse. Lo entiendo. ¿Que hago maquillando a Edward?.

La respuesta era sencilla. Había dicho que Sí al mudarme a Chicago con él.

Había dicho que sí a una vida llena de lujos.

Le había dicho Sí al dinero y el poder.

Y no solo le había dicho que sí a él. Le había besado y él había respondido. Al principio pensé que sería una mala idea, ya que me sentía como un adolescente en su primer beso, no estaba segura de como coordinar este cuerpo y menos aun estos labios...Tanta preocupación...El beso que deseaba que fuera dulce y relajante había terminado en uno fogoso y desesperado, mis intentos de calmar el ambiente solo hicieron que se tensase aún más.

Sabía que después de ese beso y el de abrir mis ojos mi ojos iluminaron mi rostro, mi rostro se ilumino e ilumino toda la habitación, pero en Edward, no irradiaba la dicha que había experimentado. Conocía mis facciones a la perfección, y Edward sabía que él no mostraba la misma alegría que yo, mi rostro se contrajo en ese mismo instante e intente detenerlo al siguiente segundo pero el ya se había dado cuenta y sonrió, un poco.

Que desastre había sido nuestro primer beso.

Ahora que Edward me había contado su dulce y perfecta infancia y yo le había contado mi agria e imperfecta niñez. Solo para conocernos mejor.

Le estaba maquillando porque me iba a presentar a sus padres como asistente personal, iba a ir conmigo a todas "sus" reuniones, así no luciría como un idiota frente a ellos, ya que Edward, estaría presente en mi cuerpo diciéndome que debería decir y hacer.

Le había preguntado porque no hacía de su enamorada y así viviríamos bajo el mismo techo.

Él respondió que no era ético salir con alguien del trabajo, pero obviamente nos haríamos pasar como amigos.

-¿Ya terminaste?- me preguntó ansioso. No tenía mucha paciencia en estas cosas.

-Si, ya termine con el rubor.

-Bella, eres bonita, ¿Porque tanta necesidad de aplicarte polvos?- me miró a los ojos curioso.

-Has dicho bonita, el maquillaje me hace verme hermosa.- Edward levantó una ceja.

-¿De veras?, no te consideras hermosa...No pensé que no fueras ...

-No es que no tenga autoestima...simplemente no estoy acostumbrada a verme en el espejo o ser muy...¿vanidosa?.

-Chica pueblerina- me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa.

Esta vez, fue Edward el que hizo que estos dos mundos colisionaran. Pues sin necesidad de parpadear. Me había besado. ¿Me había perdonado?


	13. Preguntas

_Bella_

-¿No me has perdonado verdad?- me separé de él.

-Es algo complicado- me miró con ternura.- Verás eres la única persona a la que se le puede hablar con normalidad debido a nuestro pequeño pero gran problema, sin embargo... ¿que me asegura que no me volverás a robar? o ¿intentar huir del país?.

-Te juró que no lo volveré a hacer- le respondí lo más rápido posible.- Yo...no tengo excusa para lo que hice...perdón.

-Te perdono, creo que es obvio- mordió los labios, dandome a entender a que se refería. Se acercó otra vez con la misma intención, yo me aparté.

-¿Quieres volver a besarme?, ni siquiera confías en mí, me siento usada- le dije en un tono serio, odiaba sentirme así.

-¿Besarte?- sonrió un poco y después soltó unas pequeñas risilllas- ¡Solo quería apartarte el mechón de pelo de la cara!.

-Claro, no soportas que tu rostro se vea dañado. No sabía este lado vanidoso tuyo.

-Tengo que decirte algo- susurró, se inclinó hacía mi oreja y dijo en voz baja.

-No me importa el dinero...-respiró sobre mi piel.

-¿Entonces pasas por alto lo que sucedió hace un mes?- no se porque pero también susurré siguiéndole el juego.

-Necesitaba el dinero para la construcción de un hospital, ya sabes ...el dinero no crece en los árboles.

-Pero sus hojas son verdes- intenté bromear.

-Creo que puedo olvidarlo, porque realmente quiero que nuestra amistad funcioné- me replicó. ¿Amistad? ¿Que amigos se "roban" besos?- ¿Que pasa?- me preguntó dudando.

-Para serte sincera, me siento usada como ya te dije antes...primero me besas y luego lo ignoras y vuelves a besarme y ahora quieres que seamos amigos...- Y siendo Edward solo río.

-¿De veras?- preguntó aún riendo.- ¿Quieres intentar tener una relación con la persona que esta dentro de tu cuerpo, con la que vives cerca y trabajas con?...a caso...¿Sabes el desastre que habría si lo nuestro no resulta?

- No, ¿y tú?- Sus ojos, mis ojos estaban mirando hacia el vacío, buscando, recordando...

-ehmm...estar en el cuerpo de otra persona, no. Obviamente, pero salir con alguien del trabajo. Sí, pésima idea.

-¿Nada serio?- le pregunté.

-Era agradable, pero muy exigente. La gente suele tener impresiones muy "altas" de mí, y bueno, cuando llegan a conocerme se desilusionan.- Si hubiera tenido que vivir como Edward, con dinero, fama, teniendo amigos con relaciones políticas poderosas, ...solo. Probablemente me hubiera vuelto loca.

-¿Tan malo fue...?- le pregunté...curiosidad más que otra cosa...

-No lo sé. ¿Como calificas una relación?- Esa era una muy buena pregunta, miré el reloj y el recordatorio de que debimos de haber salido en vez de quedarnos hablando...

-¡Edward!- le grité y me puse de pie, jalé su brazo y ahora con la fuerza de Edward levanté mi "su" cuerpo lo puse de pie a él.- ¡Debemos bajar ya!- Edward comprendió de inmediato lo que sucedía y nos metimos en el ascensor.

Nos veríamos durante todo el día así que me guardé todas las preguntas sobre el futuro que nos aguardaba a cada segundo.


	14. Asentir con la cabeza

_Edward_

No dejaba de sonreír, tengo que admitir que se la razón. Bella estaba sudando por los nervios. Y mi actitud no lo mejoraba.

Estabamos sentados alrededor de una mesa larga y de madera, era de Benjamín Bueno estábamos en su casa, donde se daría a reunión a discutir sobre los avances del hospital. El agarre de Bella a mi mano, dolía, no se relajaba, acerqué nuestras sillas para poder susurrarle al oído.

-Bella, tranquilízate. Supuesta mente acabas de regresar de unas largas y relajantes vacaciones. Benjamín es un señor muy agradable, solo va a venir él. Ya que te va a explicar los avances, no te va a pedir que firmes algo o discutas de un tema.

Volteo el rostro para hacer contacto visual.

-Ok.- fue una respuesta simple y bese su mejilla. Volvi a acomodarme en el asiento cuando vi entrar a Ben con varios folderes.

-Edward, ¿Que tal el viaje?- preguntó Benjamín sonriendo.

-Muy Bueno- fue lo único que respondió Bella. Y se acomodó mejor en el sillón.

-Será mejor que comencemos con esto- replicó Ben en un tono más serio.- Edward, que mal educado. ¡No me has presentado a la hermosa muchacha que hay a tu lado!. Debes ser su asistenta personal. Jamás pensé que me haría caso en contratar una.- sonrió y extendió su mano- Soy Benjamín Chenney. Un placer.

Le di mi mano, para dar el formal saludo- Un placer, Isabella Swan- La verdadera Bella me dio un codazo sutil- Pero llámame Bella, me gusta más así.

-Por favor, siéntate, estamos por comenzar- le dijo Ben.

Ella obedeció. Empecé a creer que Bella estaba nerviosa por mí actuando muy tranquilo y despreocupado que por la reunión, después de todo recién se estaba acostumbrado a esta faceta mía. Que me quitaba el estrés y ayudaba a encontrarme conmigo mismo.

-Edward, en la siguiente carpeta que tenemos aquí se encuentran todas las facturas que fueron revisadas cuidadosamente por mi persona- Mi cuerpo, con Bella adentro asintió.

-En la siguiente, están los salarios pagados a los obreros y a cada miembro, con todos los datos personales tal como lo pediste.- Bella volvió a asentir.

-Y en este archivo tengo todas las modificaciones por los ingenieros y otras opiniones de especialistas en el primer plano- Bella solo asintió.

Esta iba a ser una larga reunión. Oh, rayos.


	15. Ya es muy Tarde

_Bella_

Creo que soy una buena actriz, o al menos eso fue lo que Edward me aseguró. La reunión con Benjamín, había sido muy interesante. Me había dado la imagen de un Edward serio e inteligente, siempre a 3 pasos más adelante que el resto. No hay duda que la astucia esta en sus genética Con razón no se vuelve loco al estar rodeado de dinero.

Edward, estaba manejando...algo que yo no era muy buena haciendo...obviamente había tenido que mover la silla del conductor porque mis piernas y brazos eran muy cortos a comparación de los suyos. Si un policía lo detenía por conducir muy rápido y le pedía su licencia de conducir, estábamos jodidos porque había olvidado la mía.

-¿Siempre eres así de tranquila?- me preguntó mirando hacia la pista.

-¿Siempre eres bipolar por transcursos de tiempo?- le replique un poco molesta- ¿Es algún delito?- crucé mis brazos, sobre mis...mis...¿mis pectorales?.

-No es algo malo, solo que la curiosidad me mata, y tampoco es que sea bipolar, simplemente ya no estoy estresado, cosa que tú si estas.- no presté ninguna atención porque había desabrochado la correa para levantar el polo y tocar los biceps. Cuando Edward quito la mirada de la pista para ver porque no le respondía empezó a reírse fuertemente.

-Son de verdad, Bella- risas- Pero, me temo que si no te obligo a ir al gimnasio desaparecerán.

-ehmm...- me sonrojé, lo supuse porque mi cabeza estaba caliente. Cambio de tema- Edward, ¿a donde vamos?.

-A dejarte en mi nuevo departamento, y luego me voy a otro que compré, y creo que te veo en la mañana...para trabajar- su sonrisa me hacían cosas como...como...como si estuvieran electrocutandome en el corazón.

-Eso si que es un desperdicio de dinero. te ahorrarías un montón de explicaciones si simplemente aceptaras que nos presentáramos y actuáramos como una pareja.

-Si tu lo dices...podríamos intentarlo...pero si empiezas a sentir algo más...quiero decir que si llegas a sentirte atraída por mí. Avísame - dijo en un tono monotomo como cuando se concentraba para escribir correos para negociar con las empresas farmacéuticas.

Muy tarde, Edward, Ya es muy tarde, mi querido Edward...


	16. Me gusta

_Bella_

Edward había solucionado el papeleo de los apartamentos, si viviéramos juntos sería mucho más fácil, aunque no me sorprendería si las personas le dijeran que estábamos "yendo muy rápido" en "nuestra relación." Pero tampoco era problema alguno ya que podríamos contestar desde lo más maduro posible hasta lo más romántico. De hecho ya tenía una línea en mi mente: ¡Es que estamos tan enamorados! *suspiros*.

Que absurdo por lo menos sabía que de mi parte...si era verdad, bien...lo admito, me gusta Edward y mucho, cuando esta tranquilo y sereno, siempre buscando lo mejor, su forma de perdonar, cuando intenta ser amable o gracioso, sus besos..., cuando una vez me tomo de la mano por casualidad y sentir el calor que emanaban nuestras manos. Todas esas pequeñas cosas hacían que mi corazón fuese más rápido y lo peor de todo, es: Cuando yo me sonrojo es de un color rojo fuerte que se nota sobre mi piel. Pero en el cuerpo de Edward cuando se sonroja, sus mejillas adquieren un ligero rubor rosa.

Edward se dio cuenta que estaba sonrojada cuando me preguntó si me había echado maquillaje y tímidamente le respondí que era rubor y él no dejo de sonreir durante el resto del día.

Alguien golpeó en mi puerta. Edward, pensé.

-¿Bella?- preguntó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Si?- respondí con voz fuerte para que me escuchase.

-Cámbiate rápido. Debemos aprovechar estas horas para ir al gimnasio.- respondió. ¿Gimnasio? ¿Yo?. No importa si eso significaba pasar tiempo con más tiempo con Edward, trato hecho.

-Ya voz- grité mientras quitaba las sábanas y corría al armario para buscar las zapatillas y otras cosas.


	17. Almas gemelas y el Nunca

_Gracias por los reviews. Los apreció.-_

* * *

_**Bella**_

A pesar que habían pasado 7 meses, no dejaba de preguntarme como es que había terminado en el cuerpo de Edward. Sucedió el día en que Edward recordaba la muerte de sus padres llorando en la casa de Jasper. Y yo, borracha con un desconocido.

Habíamos visto la película de Disney, "Un viernes de locos". Y de verás nos sentíamos identificados de alguna manera.

Se me insinuaban mujeres. Mientras estaba en el ascensor del hospital, que estaba en prueba y aún no estaba terminado. Mi querido Edward, en mi pequeño cuerpo debería de estar en el nivel 3 haciendo de secretaria y los pisos eran tan largos, y habían tantas habitaciones que tenía problemas para memorizar los pasadizos.

Hasta que lo ubiqué hablando con Jasper, nadie sabía de nuestro pequeño pero gran secreto, Un domingo intentamos explicárselo a Carlisle pero fallamos, no comprendería la magnitud de esto. Antes que interceptará a Edward y Jasper. Alice apareció en mi campo de visión y corrí con su barrigota a abrazarme.

-Hey, Alice no deberías correr.

-Edward. No se porque se preocupan tanto, apenas tengo algunos meses, se me ve enorme porque soy una enana- chilló abrazándome y acercándonos a nuestras parejas.

Sí, lo he dicho "parejas".

La historia comienza con una Alice callada y tímida, Y SÍ, ella era así. Jasper la había conocido diferente, pero unos días después de su boda algo cambio y Alice no quería compartirlo, era más reservada y no le gustaba salir de su casa. Jasper, llamó a sus primas Katherine "Kate" e Irina que eran psicólogas y especialistas para que hicieran algo por Alice, pero nada cambió.

Jasper se acomodó a esta nueva versión de Alice y así su matrimonio funcionaba.

Hasta que un día la encontré llorando en la habitación de huéspedes, cuando le pregunté el "porque" no me respondió, así que apliqué la táctica de: habla sobre vos primero y después la persona hablará sobre ella misma. Y le conté que estaba enamorada de Edward pero obviamente le dije "Bella", que aunque no era un'(a') hombre "(mujer)" de palabras, sus expresiones de cariño me mostraban lo que "él" quería decir. Pero no quería arriesgar nada.

Sus ojos le brillaron y me lo soltó, la verdad es que no sabía que tan amigos eran ella y Edward, solo sabían que se conocieron por Jasper. Ella me trataba como el mejor amigo de su marido. Por lo que me quede callada y escuchando:

"Edward, por favor, no se lo digas a Jasper, por favor. No se como decirlo, es que me siento tan sucia y asqueada.- _Solo asentí, ella continuo mientras lágrimas caían de sus ojos grises_- Era de noche, no recuerda la hora exacta, hacía frío y había terminado de comprar en mi tienda de zapatos preferida, no habían buses a la vista y había perdido mi billetera así que esperé por un taxi pero me veían con cara de 'chica rica' y no tenía efectivo suficiente...así que empecé a caminar hacia otra parda de buses, y los escuché, eran...eran ¿3? o eran ¿4? ¡No recuerdo! ¡Ni siquiera recuerdo sus caras! pero se, que por las cosas que decían...ellos...estaban borrachos- _la voz de Alice se volvió áspera pero el miedo regresó a sus ojos y las lágrimas cayeron con más velocidad, ya sabía como terminaría este cuento de lo había visto antes._- Uno se lanzó sobre mí y me aplastó, estrellando mi rostro contra el asalfato. Los otros se apresuraron a quitarme la falda...y me arrastraron dentro de un pasaje entre dos edificios...Edward- _chilló llorando mientras pasaba mis brazos alrededor de ella para abrazarla- _Intenté golpearlos o gritar pero taparon mi boca y ...no pude...no pude hacer ¡nada!".

Nos volvimos muy unidos ese día, ella me daba algunos consejos. Lo malo fue que Jasper empezó a creer que algo más había entre nosotros. No me quedó otra alternativa que decirle a Jasper lo que ocurrió. Y desde ahí sus vidas cambiaron de nuevo. después que Alice aceptará ir a un especialista y volviera a ser ella misma. Festejaron y fruto de esa noche, era el bebé que Alice tenía en su vientre.

-¡Hey! Edward, te has quedado pensando en la nada.

-Lo siento.

-¿Pasa algo con Bella?

-No, de hecho. Ahora más que nunca estamos en la cima.- Ella empezó a carcajearse por que lo entendió como una insinuación sexual. Alicia era Alicia.

Jasper y Edward se nos acercaron y nos despedimos. Mañana nos volveríamos a ver.

-¿Bella?.

-em...¿Si?

-Te has quedado pensando en "la nada" durante todo el trayecto- acarició mi mano entre las suyas.

- ¿De veras?. No me di cuenta- sonreí un poco.- Creo que estoy triste.

-¿Porque?- Se acercó para acariciarme la cabeza, y disfrute de nuestra proximidad, Su tacto me calmaba.

-Nunca, podremos ser igual que las otras parejas.

-Lo se- sacudió sus hombros en señal de poco interés.- Mira el lado bueno, tenemos más intimidad, aunque no sea sexual, la tenemos.

-Nunca volveremos a nuestros propios cuerpos- me abrazó para luego susurrarme en el oído.

-No lo sabes, imagina que un día te enteras que tus malditos padres se mueren y yo me emborrachó esa noche.- él río un poco, pero yo no le encontré gracia.

Acaricié "mis" sus mejillas, ahora. Y me incline para besarle. y disfrutar de nuestra privacidad.

Sus manos iban y venían marcando un trazo desde mi cuello hasta mis cabellos. Respiré con más fuerza, nuestros besos se volvían más pasionales, rompiendo el silencio. Nuestros labios luchaban sin parar. Y disfrute al sentir como su respiración cambiaba. Mis manos vagaban en sus caderas. Apretándole hacia mí. Pero, algo iba mal, no entendía este cuerpo. Jamás llegaríamos a pasar de esto. Mi mente no lo asimilaba.

Le detuve.

Y él entendió.

Nos dormimos abrazados.

Nuestra tristeza no era comparada en nada con nuestra felicidad. Después de todo. Nos habíamos encontrado.


	18. Luna de Miel

_Chicocos, quiero agradecerles por el apoyo. Es muy importante para mì ;). . ¡Besos! ._

* * *

_Bella_

Estábamos abrazados en la gigantesca cama del hotel en Sudamérica. Relajados.

-¿Te acuerdas ese día en el que me preguntaste que sea tu novia?- le acaricie el brazo.

_-_Sí- se sonrojó como yo solía hacerlo. Suspiré para soltar todo el aire e inhalar. Seguimos atascados en el cuerpo del otro, pero con tantos años que habían pasado desde que sucedió, que ya nos habíamos acostumbrados.

El recuerdo hizo su aparición a mi mente:

_Estábamos caminando en el centro comercial. Agarrados de la mano. Esto significaba mucho para mi; para otros personas, no pero que se pudran. Solo me interesaba que significaba esto para Edward. Soltó nuestras manos para buscar las pastillas para el malestar de cabeza. Y después de encontrarlos me los paso para que los pagué._

_La anciana que atendía nos miraba algo raro en cada momento que movíamos un músculo. _

_-¿Cuanto tiempo llevan de casados?- nos preguntó amablemente. Edward, en mi cuerpo femenino le respondió con el mismo tono._

_-No estamos casados.- Una pelirroja que se encontraba detrás de Bella. Suspiro y sonrió pícara. No nena, créeme nada pasará pensé._

_-¡Oh! y ¿Cuantos años llevan de enamorados?- pregunto mientras ponía las pastillas en la bolsa. Edward, mostró mi rostro con el ceño fruncido. Estaba pensando. Algo inesperado._

_-Edward- se dirigió a mi.- ¿Quieres ser mi novio?- me pregunto. Ok, la chica no es la que le pregunta al chico, pero en este caso se puede hacer estas excepciones. Mi corazón me estaba ahogando. ¿Tenía que seguir el juego? ¿Que broma era esta? ¿O lo decìa de verdad?. Sonreí._

_-Sí- le respondí y se acercó a besarme._

-No pensé que pensabas que yo pensaba en hacerte una broma- me dijo.

-Veras, suelo tener el autoestima baja- le sonreí un poco. La diferencia entre esos años y estos es que ahora si estábamos casados. De hecho llevábamos 4 horas de casados. Y estábamos en nuestra luna de miel. Cosa que me preocupaba.

-¿Que te preocupa?- le mire mal.- Vamos, amor. Te conozco perfectamente, y a mis facciones también.- me dio un beso en la mejilla, intentando "consolarme".

-¿Como hacemos esto?.

-Te refieres a tener sexo. Mientras tu me clavas en la vagina y yo solo abro las piernas.

-Sí.-susurre

-Déjate llevar, olvídate que estamos en el cuerpo de otras personas, no seria solo sexo, haríamos el amor. Ahora somos uno.- y me besó. Me trague todas sus palabras. Y mis preocupaciones también.

Así que antes de meternos, nos tomamos varias copas de alcohol. No se si nos estábamos embriagándonos, Solo estábamos disfrutando de nuestra charla, él me contaba que no tenía mucho interés por las mujeres, porque tenia su mente concentrada en sus estudios, buen niño. Y yo le conté de los pocos amigos que tenia y sobre mis abuelos.

Al final, llegábamos al cuarto. Definitivamente ya no estábamos sobrios, pero no estábamos del todo ebrios. ¿Creo?.

Nos desnudamos, y nuestros cuerpos se fundieron en un abrazo potente. Todo comenzó con un beso y millones de caricias, nuestros suspiros hacían que me latiera el pulso más rápido. Nuestros te amos nos inspiraban a continuar, el tiempo iba más lento y nuestros besos eran mas largos y nuestra piel empezaba a formar una fina capa de sudar. La noche era cálida y placentera.

Definitivamente deje que mis instintos y el alcohol me guiasen. Sentía mi cabeza volar fuera de mi cuerpo, mientras luchaba por mantener mis ojos abiertos frente a las oleadas de placer que me ahogaban. Pestañee, y lo que miraba era el rostro de Edward, lo que se suponía que era mi rostro ahora. Lo bese y él se detuvo. Abriendo tanto los ojos que parecía no tener parpados. Nuestros cuerpos ya estaban unidos y me dolió. Un poco. ¿No se supone que yo era la que tendría que sentir un poco de dolor en la primera vez?.

-B-Be...¡Bella!- grito Edward, no de placer...sino de sorpresa.- Oh, Amor. ¡No puedo creerlo!. Mírate en el espejo de arriba- me grito alegre. El techo de la habitación había sido adornado con un inmenso espejo, mire arriba y me vi.

En mi propio rostro, y mi cuerpo cubierto por el de Edward. Sonreí de felicidad. No tenia idea como.

-No volveremos a tomar alcohol.-Le dije, y Edward se río en inmensas carcajadas, provocando que las sintiera en mi cuerpo.

-Estoy de acuerdo- movió sus caderas, y me inundo el placer, Así que lo incite a que se moviera. Esta noche era de los dos.

Todas las preguntas que habían las dejaríamos para mañana.

Iba a disfrutar de mi marido, y nada nos lo impediría.


	19. Felicidad es mi primer nombre

_Este es el último cap. ¡Gracias! y Feliz Año nuevo._

* * *

_Edward_

Las sábanas eran cómodas y olían muy bien. Disfrutaba de la brisa en las mañana, más el cuerpo durmiente de mi esposa a mi lado.

Nunca pensé que llegaría a encontrar tanta tranquilidad y equilibrio en mi vida. Haber esperado por Bella había hecho que anoche sea la mejor noche de toda mi vida.

Aun habían varias temas que debía de conversar con Bella. Pero todo iría a su tiempo. Por ejemplo: Hijos. No me opondría a Bella, si me dice que no los desea. Jamás la obligaría. Aunque sabiendo su triste infancia, tal vez solo quisiera uno. Este afán de los hijos me había nacido al ver a la hija de dos años de Alice y Jasper, la pequeña Rosalie, una copia idéntica de su padre. Suspiré. Tantas cosas que decir y hacer.

Bella se removió entre mis brazos soñolienta y su abrazo se intensifico. Abrió un poco los ojos mientras bostezaba.

-¿Quien lo diría?.

-Solo nosotros, no creo que alguien entendería lo que nos acaba de ocurrir.-le respondí. Sonrió, se le contrajo un poco la cara, ¿angustia? pensé.

Llevó su mano por debajo de las sábanas hacia su entrepierna. Y la dejó ahí un momento.

-¿Que sucede?-le pregunté.

-¿Se te rompió el condón?- me respondió con una pregunta- Tengo tu semen seco, va a ser una molestia sacármelo. Me divertí con su frustración. La ayudaré.

-No use condón.-Abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

-No estoy en la píldora.

-¿Cuantas oportunidades hay de que salgas embarazada?-le pregunté.

-No sé- se encogió de hombros- Mi abuela y mi madre tuvieron problemas para concebir, no me sorprendería si ese fuese mi caso también.

Le besé el hombro, nos levantamos y la guié al baño.

* * *

_Al siguiente año._

_ ...  
_Sabes que Emmett jamás hubiera nacido,si no fuera porque ambos estamos en contra del aborto. Bella asintió mientras daba de amamantar. Quién lo diría un bebé de la luna de miel. Bueno, al menos tuve lo que quería un hijo. Que gracioso suena eso. Mi sueño de tener una familia se había cumplido. Soy el hombre más feliz. No tengo la menor duda.

...

* * *

_Gracias. Gracias. Gracias,_

_ Ahora solo falta que Rosalie y Emmet crezcan se tomen una super cerveza y terminen en el cuerpo del otro._

_...No, ¡NO PASARÁ!. ;)_


End file.
